retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Kidsongs videos
Kidsongs is a series of home videos aimed at children aged 1 to 8. The videos are all live action and star a cast of kids who perform music videos of songs selected to entertain and motivate young viewers. Kidsongs get kids up and moving to a wide range of music -- from Old MacDonald Had a Farm to Rock Around the Clock. Each music video story has 10 to 15 songs joined together by a story line and theme; like Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes or Very Silly Songs. Kidsongs are very high quality productions and have won many awards including eight Parent's Choice Awards, three "Best Sing Along Video" Awards by the National Parenting Publications Association, The Award for Outstanding Achievement in Children's Television and the ViRA Award for best Live Action Children's Video. Note: This was taken from the official Kidsongs website in 1999. First generation (1985-1988) *A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (December 3, 1985) *I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (February 1986) *Good Night, Sleep Tight (April 1986) *Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (June 1986) *Sing Out, America! (September 1986) *A Day with the Animals (November 1986) *What I Want to Be! (December 1986) *The Wonderful World of Sports (March 1987) *A Day at the Circus (May 1987) Second generation (1989-1991) *A Day at Camp (September 1989) *Ride the Roller Coaster (March 1990) *Very Silly Songs (Q4 1990) There was also a compilation video called "A Day of Fun", comprising of 10 random songs from the first two generations. It was only available in VHS format and was discontinued in 1992. Like the 1991 re-prints of all Kidsongs videos, this one also contains a promo for all 12 videos at the end. Third generation (1992-1998) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (October 27, 1992) *Play Along Songs (May 25, 1993) *If We Could Talk to the Animals (October 8, 1993) *Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs (December 1994) *Boppin' with the Biggles (December 1994) *Country Sing-Along (December 1994) *Let's Put on a Show! (January 30, 1996) *Baby Animal Songs (January 30, 1996) *I Can Do It! (September 1997) *I Can Dance! (September 1997) *Meet the Biggles (October 24, 1998) (1st Biggleland Video Episode) *Billy's Birthday (October 24, 1998) (2nd/Last Biggeleand Video Episode) The Complete Kidsongs Video Collection (November 2001) In 2001, after the Kidsongs Television Show gradually stopped airing on PBS stations, most of the videos were re-released by Together Again Productions, now independent, each priced at $12.98. There was also a complete collection of all 23 videos, at a sale price of $150, and a complete audio collection in Audio CD format, priced at $19.98. DVD and iTunes releases Today, Image Entertainment holds distribution rights for Kidsongs, which had plans to release their videos on DVD in early 2002. Each DVD contains a kid-friendly auto-repeat feature, lyrics to all of the songs in a booklet, and two audio tracks (Dolby Digital 5.1 and original Stereo). In 2002, four titles were released about every two months, then in 2003, three titles were released each in January and February, and finally, the last two titles (Adventures in Biggleland) in March. Each DVD costed $9.99. The list in order of when they were released consists of: *A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (May 7, 2002) *A Day at Camp (May 7, 2002) *Very Silly Songs (May 7, 2002) *Baby Animal Songs (May 7, 2002) *A Day with the Animals (July 2, 2002) *Play Along Songs (July 2, 2002) *I Can Dance! (July 2, 2002) *I Can Do It! (July 2, 2002) *Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (September 3, 2002) *Ride the Roller Coaster (September 3, 2002) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (September 3, 2002) *Boppin' With the Biggles (September 3, 2002) *I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing (November 5, 2002) *Sing Out, America!/Yankee Doodle Dandy (November 5, 2002) *A Day at the Circus (November 5, 2002) *Country Sing-Along (November 5, 2002) *Good Night, Sleep Tight (January 7, 2003) *If We Could Talk to the Animals (January 7, 2003) *Let's Put on a Show! (January 7, 2003) *What I Want to Be! (February 11, 2003) *Let's Play Ball (February 11, 2003) *My Favorite Songs (February 11, 2003) *Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday (March 11, 2003) *Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles (March 11, 2003) Image Entertainment also re-released all 24 episodes on VHS for the last time. Like the DVDs, these last re-releases of the VHS tapes ever also costed $9.99 each. The episodes were released in this order: *A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (December 3, 2002) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (December 3, 2002) *Very Silly Songs (December 3, 2002) *Baby Animal Songs (December 3, 2002) *Good Night, Sleep Tight (January 28, 2003) *Let's Put on a Show! (January 28, 2003) *If We Could Talk to the Animals (January 28, 2003) *What I Want to Be (February 11, 2003) *Let's Play Ball (February 11, 2003) *My Favorite Songs (February 11, 2003) *Billy's Birthday (March 11, 2003) *Meet the Biggles (March 11, 2003) *A Day with the Animals (April 8, 2003) *Play Along Songs (April 8, 2003) *I Can Do It (April 8, 2003) *I Can Dance (April 8, 2003) *Boppin' with the Biggles (May 13, 2003) *Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (May 13, 2003) *Ride the Roller Coaster (May 13, 2003) *Yankee Doodle Dandy (May 13, 2003) *A Day at the Circus (June 10, 2003) *Country Sing-Along (June 10, 2003) *A Day at Camp (June 10, 2003) *I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (June 10, 2003) A promo for the Kidsongs videos was uploaded to YouTube on August 24, 2007. In April 2010, five CD albums were released, each also containing an episode of The Kidsongs TV Show on DVD: *Circus Songs *Dance Along *Fun Songs *Play Songs *Sing Along All five were released in one compilation the following month, in May 2010. As of Summer 2012, the series is also available on iTunes, starting with the 24 music video shows that were released on DVD. Following this was all 70 episodes of the Kidsongs Television Show that aired on PBS, the ten music video shows that aired as special presentations in 1998 (which I wouldn't recommend to purchase if you already have the series on DVD or iTunes), and the syndicated Kidsongs TV Show as seen on The Disney Channel. In Other Countries South Korea On October 15, 2004, third-party distributor Premier Entertainment released six volumes on DVD with two episodes in each, titled "Kidsongs English". The 12 episodes here were also the last 12 ever made, and they were: *Volume 1 - Baby Animal Songs & If We Could Talk to the Animals *Volume 2 - Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs & Let's Put on a Show! *Volume 3 - I Can Do It & I Can Dance *Volume 4 - Country Sing-Along & Boppin' with the Biggles *Volume 5 - We Wish You a Merry Christmas & Play Along Songs *Volume 6 - Billy's Birthday & Meet the Biggles Category:Kidsongs